To give aid to our community Indian people in their conquest over alcohol problems. To supply needed counseling, referral, rehabilitation, and education in such a manner as to be comprehensive in our abilities to serve. To help our community involve itself in changing its attitude pertaining to the usage or abusive nature of usage with alcohol and other addictives. To help lessen the cultural and social alienation by becoming more aware of problems and how to exist around them. To strengthen the strong "Togetherness" of our community by having community people help community people with their own problems.